


Destiny OCxCanon Fics

by rosenhasagun



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenhasagun/pseuds/rosenhasagun
Summary: Just a collection of short fics and drabbles that I write in my free time. Hope you like them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ships are:  
> BriarCayde (Briar [oc] x Cayde-6)  
> Variar (Variks x Briar)  
> Mithiri (Mithrax x Ithiri)  
> SnowSpider (Snow x The Spider)  
> Drifdwen (The Drifter x Keridwen Ramsey)
> 
> There will be more, but I dunno who it will be!
> 
> Ithiri is a part of my fanrace that I made for Destiny, you can read about them here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/15lujMkJpheayxaIevMpF45zKh8fmh73eHYSjLaJXldc/edit?usp=sharing

Hey, this first page is just summary of my ocs so you guys don't walk in on them blindly

 

Erin-4:   
An Exo Hunter with unclear intentions and desires. She never speaks, letting her eccentric Ghost, Nee, do all the talking. She wanders many planets, starting adventure after adventure and aiding people who need it. Erin remains in a constant composed state, never truly showing much emotion. Her and Nee share an intuitive relationship, Nee often knowing what Erin would like to say.   
Erin has a preference for sniper rifles and hand cannons but has a deadly melee and deft agility to avoid harm in close quarters combat.

Faxa Maaj:  
Faxa is an Awoken Titan, who has a depressing aura. She’s often seen isolating herself from others. Soft-spoken, she has a hard time speaking up and is relatively shy, she prefers listening rather than speaking. Her companion is Vagrel, a silver-tongued Ghost who often defends Faxa.   
Faxa prefers submachine guns and pulse rifles. She has a knack for hard-hitting melee blows, not afraid to get up close.

Keridwen Ramsey:  
Keridwen is the most reckless Human Warlock you will ever meet. Even Bob, her ghost, does not condone anything she does or says. She’s the mouthiest Warlock, often sassing and backstabbing people on the daily basis. She does and will do anything to get you to hate her. Even her Ghost hates her. No one likes Keridwen. Another companion of Keridwen is an Eliksni Captain that has betrayed his people, his name is Isiras.  
Despite her advantages in the arcane, she prefers to get up close and personal with her enemies. Often resulting in her beating them within an inch of their life.

Isiras:   
Not much is known about Isiras as he’s very quiet, but he is a Fallen/Eliksni Captain that has fallen from grace and wandered Earth alone for a long time, scavenging for almost anything. The first person he came in contact with is Keridwen Ramsey, a mouthy Human Warlock. The two formed an odd relationship, Isiras becoming a companion for Keridwen as long as she fed him.   
Isiras prefers his two shock blades but can use an array of exotic weapons.

Knox:   
A less xenophobic Ves’ni, Knox is the only known Ves’ni among the Guardians, although no one actually knows they are a Ves’ni. They often take on the form of a human male and does not ever show others his true form. Knox has always lived in the City with his parent, although no one knows who that may be. Within the Guardianship, Knox is known to be very helpful and kind, always willing to go on a mission with another Guardian if they need the backup.   
Knox has no weapon preference, just uses whatever is strongest.

Briar:   
Briar comes off as a very grumpy and aloof person, often chasing people away from getting too close to her. People don’t really know much about her aside from her skillset. She’s refused to join a fireteam ever since Fireteam Camisado fell apart. Despite being a hunter, Briar secretly has the studious mind of a Warlock. She loves writing and researching things about the old world and poking her nose into the history of other races. She owns numerous journals of research, she also keeps diaries of her life due to her memory not being very good.   
Briar is rumored to be one of the best, if not the very best, sniper in the tower. Although, she is very weak in close quarters combat.

Ithiri:   
A cunning Ves’ni, Ithiri hails from Lu’lurra, a distant, forested planet in the universe. They have a snarky attitude, often teasingly fighting back with sassy quips. While being a shapeshifter, Ithiri prefers taking on as many forms as they can in their adventures across the galaxy; human, awoken, exo, fallen, hive- you name it, they have taken on the form. Their job is to capture any alien species and bring it back for their home planets rite of passage. But, often Ithiri prefers to hunt and records the cultures and society of races they encounter.   
Ithiri often assumes the form of a female.   
Ithiri prefers silent weapons, bows, swords, and sniper rifles.

Frankie:   
Frankie is an outcasted and starving Dreg that roams Earth. His original name is Ozeklis, but the more research he did on the humans, he took up a new name, deciding to ditch his old ways. He comes off as very cunning and sly but is actually pretty oblivious to his surroundings. He took up an interest in science and has dedicated much of his time to it. He built a Servitor, although it’s quite small and it can barely keep him from starving to death.   
He doesn’t really like to fight, he’s a pacifist, which usually ends up with him running away.


	2. Psychosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar has a psychotic episode, Cayde-6 is helping her calm down.

This wasn’t a thing the Traveler or any Ghost could heal. Just because she was revived all those years ago didn’t mean her mental stability was suddenly better. It was always a rapid cycle of ups and downs in her life, everything could be fine and dandy before something simple destroyed it within a matter of seconds.

She wasn’t well.

She never was.

Cayde knew that. It took a while for her to open up about all her issues, but at least he got to know about it. Briar was always a private person, so private that she would push others away. She was determined to keep everything a secret.  
Briar felt like he knew too much, she felt naked when around him. It was a weird feeling, she was relieved to have someone to lean on, but then she had been fighting all alone for so long that it felt all too foreign.

Right now, this...episode she was having was the worst thing Cayde has had to deal with. Usually, she would have little anxiety attacks, but it wasn’t anything like this.  
He’s trying his best to restrain her, Briar had suddenly gotten her Ghost out and tried stabbing said Ghost with a knife. He’s wrestling with her over the knife, trying to not get himself stabbed in the process.

“Is this normal, Achak?!” Cayde exclaimed in question, continuing to wrestle with an unwell Briar.

“It...happens once in a great while, but she usually doesn’t get violent.” Achak was quite a distance away as he spoke to Cayde. He certainly didn’t want to be near his Guardian right now.

“What do I do?!” Cayde is freaking out, he’s never had to deal with something like this before. It’s terrifying in a whole new way.

“I… I don’t know, she usually rides these things out by herself!” Achak retorted, he was an angry little bot 100% of the time.

“Okay, then what does she do?!” Cayde asked again, he was slightly winning this arm wrestle with Briar. He definitely underestimated her strength and determination.

“I don’t know, she sits in a corner, cries, and pets a cat!” Achak answered, although bitterly.

“Uh,” Cayde looked at Briar, then Achak, then Briar again, “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now.”

Cayde barely managed to snatch the knife away from Briar at the last second, he threw the knife across the kitchen and grabbed Briar’s shoulders firmly.

“Briar, babe, what’s wrong?” Cayde asked softly, trying not to scare her.

“He-he’s he’s after me.” Briar sobbed dryly and began to babble on about how a mysterious ‘he’ was after her.

“Who’s after you?” Cayde asked another question as he slowly led her out of the kitchen.

And then she fell over, she couldn’t walk anymore. Suddenly all her energy had drained from her body, she became light-headed and wobbly.

“Woah there, girl.” He didn’t react fast enough to catch her, she fell fast and hard.

He crouched next to her and rubbed her back in slow circles.  
She clutched her head and began to rock back and forth, her hands moved to cover her ears and eyes.

“He’s-he’s infected, he’s coming for me. He wants me.” Briar babbled on, eventually becoming incoherent as she continued to sob loudly.

Cayde couldn’t...understand what she was talking about. It was all nonsense to him, it’s nonsense to anyone who is stable. He sat there with her, staying close. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He was surprised to see her not retaliate.  
Then the air fell quiet, her babbling had quieted and he stopped asking questions, figuring that she would never answer them. Achak cautiously floated over to them, he gently nuzzled his shell against Briar’s hands. She didn’t budge, she just kept sobbing.

After a while, she stopped crying. It felt like an hour before she finally stopped crying, Cayde didn’t think someone could cry for an hour straight. He knew that she needed water, but he wanted to move her somewhere comfortable first. He got up and helped her to the living room, sitting her down on the couch. Briar slumped against the couch tiredly, she looked absolutely worn out.

He got her a cup of water and went to go hand it to her, but she could barely hold onto it, so he helped her with drinking it. He held the cup to her lips and slowly tilted the cup. Once she was done drinking she held her hands out to him, her hands grabbed at him, wanting his warmth. He set down the cup before sitting down next to her, her head immediately fell onto his lap. She curled up on the couch, facing towards Cayde. His hand gently landed on her head, gently petting her.

“Are you feeling better?” He whispered, trying to not startle her.  
  
“I’m tired.” She barely managed to say, she’s really tired, her eyes weren’t even open.

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll still be here,” Cayde reassured, his eyes smiling down at her.

“Thank you.” She mumbled and curled up closer to him, nuzzling her head into his lap.

After a while, he moved their positions so they were lying down and cuddling. He held her close and tightly, never wanting her to forget that he is there. He always wants to be there for her, even in her worst moments. He hopes that this curse that she’s under fades with time, he couldn’t stand seeing her in such a constant state of pain. He’ll wrestle with her any day, just to make sure that she ends up okay.

He never wants to see her be desperate and alone ever again.

Only if that could last.


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar is working late again, Cayde just wants her to lay with him.

She was staying up late again. It was one of the few things he didn’t like too much about her, her apparent need to stay up late working on Traveler-knows-what.   
Cayde lied there in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he subconsciously pets one of Briar’s cats. Her pets absolutely adored Cayde, especially Acer, Briar’s Borzoi. Both Cayde and Acer have a lot of energy, they love to play together. He found it funny, both of them have a kid named Ace. It’s a sad kind of funny.   
Slowly, he peeled the cats off his body before getting up. He wanted to cuddle Briar and she wasn’t around. He tried to not make a big deal of it, but it kind of hurt not having her there next to him at night. She was always either working on armor, researching or doing something weird. He didn’t really want to poke his nose into her doing autopsies on Fallen and Psions.

Cayde crept up on her sewing. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She didn’t even flinch she was so focused.

“Babe,” Cayde said with exhaustion riddling his voice.

“Hey, honey…” Briar pried her attention away from the sewing machine, turning her head to look up at him lovingly.

“You gonna leave me to defend myself against your four beasts?” He joked.

She rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat, turning to him fully once she stood up. She gently grabbed his face and left a kiss on his mouth plates.

“Your soul will feed them well.” She joked back.

“So harsh…” He laughed tiredly before pulling her close, holding onto her tight.

“It’s for the greater good.” She smirked and hugged him back just as tight.

After a few moments of holding onto each other, she pried herself away. She turned off the sewing machine before taking his hand, leading him out of the work area and to the bedroom. She plucked the cats off the bed, wanting to have more room for her and Cayde.

“You have your own beds, why do you take our bed?” She asked as she took the cats off the bed.

“‘Cuz it has you in it.” Cayde lazily flirted.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, “Okay, sweet talker.”

Cayde crawled back into bed, quickly getting snuggled up under the blankets and on the pillows. He watched her get undressed, he let out a wolf whistle and she threw her shirt at him, the shirt covering his head. Quietly, she got dressed in her ‘pajamas’, which was actually just a tank top and pair of shorts. She crawled onto the bed and kneeled next to Cayde, peeling the shirt off his head.

“I’m surprised you didn’t throw it back.” She whispered and balled up the shirt in her hands.

“Mmm, sleepy.” Was all he managed to utter.

“Whatever you say,” She huffed before throwing the shirt into the hamper, “She shoots, she scores.” She laughs lightly before collapsing next to Cayde, not bothering to get under the covers.

“Aren’t you cold?” Cayde asks.

It didn’t matter what season, this was how Briar always dressed for bed. The cold never seemed to bother her. Sometimes she would leave the window open in the dead of winter.

“Nope,” Briar answers as she snuggles up against him.

After a while, she crawled under the covers and snuggled up to him even closer than before, stuffing her face into his chest. Her arms crawl under his arms and wrap around him tightly.   
He finally felt peaceful, he had his queen of hearts snuggling up against him, the perfect scenario. He wrapped his own arms around her, gently petting her head as they embraced.   
Cayde fell asleep first, he always did. He sleeps a whole lot more soundly than she does. For once, she managed to fall asleep without the help of medication, it’s absolute bliss to her.   
The cats eventually find their way back onto the bed, finding crevices and curves to fall asleep in. At some point, the dog joined in, too. All of them asleep on a single King size bed.

_One big, happy family._


	4. Attention Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Variks finally visits Briar, her cats immediately shower him in attention.

Briar finally convinced Variks to come visit her home, to leave the warden job up to his Servitor, she reassured him that it would be fine. Now? He was covered in three cats and a dog. The cats are strange, fluffy little creatures that make a weird vibration, but it was nice, weird but nice. The dog is strange, too. It had a very long snout, he noted in his head.

“This is Aurora,” Briar points to the black Bombay cat, “Rapunzel,” She points at the light brown Ragamuffin, “Belle,” She points to the brown and white Scottish Fold, “And Acer.” Last but not least, she points to the white Borzoi dog that is incessantly sniffing Variks’ pants.

“Strange names.” Was all Variks said as he holds Rapunzel, Aurora lying on his lap, and Belle nuzzling into the fur of his cape on his shoulders.

“I named the cats after some books I read on my travels… Princesses. And Acer is just a name I like.” Briar shrugs as she takes a seat next to Variks on the couch.

“Princess… What is that?” Variks asks, he has never heard of this...term before.

“Royalty. Think of a Kell, but their daughter. A king and queen are like Kells, the prince and princess are their children.” Briar explains as she pets Acer.

“Ah.” Variks mimics what Briar is doing with Acer, he begin to pet Aurora with his lower hands.

Briar giggles once Aurora lets out a long string of meows.

“What is it doing?” Variks asks, his hands stop petting and the meowing stops.

“It’s called a meow. It’s a language developed by cats to communicate with humans. I think she is saying, ‘yes, more pets!’” Briar laughs lightly.

Variks begins petting Aurora again, more meows coming from her. Eventually, the meows are replaced with loud purring. Aurora is very content.  
The five of them sit in a comfortable silence, Variks is usually mumbling on about something, but for once he allowed a peaceful quietness take over. Just the sound of purring filling the room.  
Rapunzel slips out of Variks’ hands and hides inside the uppermost room of the big cat tower Briar owns. She stares at Variks intently from afar. He stares back at her.

“Are you two having a staring contest?” Briar laughs as she watches them stare at each other intently.

“No contest,” Variks replies, still staring intently at Rapunzel.

“If you say so,” Briar smirks as she lazes back against the couch.

At some point, Rapunzel turns away from Variks and curls up into a ball in the dark room of the cat tower. Variks turns his attention back to Aurora, petting long and slow. Belle yawns and hops off Variks’ shoulder, heading to the kitchen.

“They abandon me.” Variks laughs, obviously not offended by the cats leaving him one by one.  
  
“They like to cuddle, but not for very long. Cats prefer staring at people,” Briar shrugs, “You are spoiling Aurora. I don’t think she wants to leave.”

“I am fine with this,” Variks replies, it was very calming to pet a cat over and over again.

Acer leans over to sniff Aurora, resulting in getting his nose swiped at by Aurora.

Variks laughs, “Good, good.”

“Oh, you evil thing you.” Briar rolls her eyes.

“Not evil.” Variks retorts, although playfully.

Acer whines and sits by Briar’s feet, nothing bothering to get his nose swiped at again. Aurora yawns and rolls onto her back, requiring belly rubs. Variks happily obliges. Once satisfied, Aurora crawls off Variks and sits on a platform on the cat tower. Briar whines and lays her head on Variks’ lap once she gets a chance.

“Am I next?” She looks up at him and smiles devilishly.

He chuckles and gently pets the top of Briar’s head, “Of course.”


	5. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar shares a secret, Variks is not so alone after all.

"Are you staring at my arms, Guardian? Where Skolas cut me? Look away." Variks hissed.

She didn’t mean to stare, yet she couldn’t help but feel...empathetic. Her arms weren’t exactly her own either. Silently, she took off one her gloves before showing Variks her mechanical, Exo-like hand.

“I don’t remember what happened, but I’ve had them since I was revived… My eyes, my arms, and my legs are all artificial.” Briar spoke up, she almost never shared the fact that all her limbs were mechanical, it was a deep-seated secret to her.

It would be a lie to say that Variks wasn’t surprised. He had this desire to reach out to her and take her hand. He felt a special connection with her suddenly, this revelation made him feel close to her. He hesitated, but one of his mechanical hands reached out to her hand, gently pushing his palm up against hers. At first, she tensed up and blushed, she slowly eased into it and let him do it.

They stood there silently for about a minute before Briar spoke up.

“You aren’t alone.” She whispered as her hand began to fall to her side, but Variks quickly captured her hand.

“You are a special one, Guardian.” Variks complimented her, he certainly never beat around the bush.

“Briar. Feel free to call me Briar.” She softly said.

“Briar…” Variks repeated her name, “Briar.” He repeats again.

“Yes, that’s my name.” She laughs lightly.

“A sweet name. Briar.” He sure was forward, it made her blush again.

“A strange pair we are… Eliksni and human…” She continues to whisper, there was no need to whisper, but that certainly didn’t stop her.

“You do not call me Fallen?” He inquired as he let go of her hand, his own hand going back to clutch his staff.

“Your race may have fallen from glory, but you are still Eliksni.” She responded, she wasn’t about to admit that she had done copious amounts of research on his race. That would be weird.

Variks hummed in thought over that response, he silently watched her slide her glove back on. He figured that she preferred to keep the existence of her artificial limbs to herself, he can understand why she would want to. It also explained why she wore such dark shaded glasses. There shouldn’t be shame in being an amputee, yet there was a definitive feeling of shame between them both. His had to do more with honor than her reasoning. Her reasoning was due to a mixture of feelings, guilt, regret, confusion, the works.

With a soft sigh, Briar hesitantly put her hand on his bicep, her hand gently dragging down his arm before falling to her side.

“I have to go.” She said with a voice so light.

“We will meet again, yes?” He had to make sure since she sounded like she wasn’t going to come back.

“One day.” She whispered before turning away, leaving quietly.

Who knows how long it would be until they would meet again, maybe it would be never. Variks felt that it was going to be a very long time until they saw each other again. He already began to miss her a little. Her last words repeated in his head like an echo.

_One day._


	6. First Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briar and Cayde fuck for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little hard to write, honestly. Kinda weird trying to work around an Exo body, but oh well. I hope it turned out ok

“Ah- Cayde,” Briar whispered once Cayde’s hand founds its way under Briar’s bra, “Why are you still all clothed and I’m practically naked?” She huffed, a heavy blush already on her cheeks.

“Well, to be fair, I can’t really orgasm like you can.” Cayde retorted, it’s a fair point.

She threw her head back and rolled her eyes, “Not my point.” She rolled them over so she was on top and with his back to the bed.

Hunters had such complicated gear, all the leather, and straps… But, Cayde is a hunter, just like Briar. He found his way through Briar’s gear, easily picking it off piece by piece. Now her top was off, just her bra and pants left. Her bra was a simple black sports bra, nothing fancy. He didn’t mind that.  
Now he was just admiring her now that she’s on top of him, sitting on her knees with her hands pressed against his chest. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t 100% human, he loved her mismatched mechanical arms, her pudgy belly, the happy trail that led down south, her thick thighs… Speaking of thighs, he put his hands on her thighs and gently squeezed.

“I want to see you naked, too…” Briar mumbled as she began taking off his upper armor.

“I mean if you insist.” Cayde shrugs and helps her take off his armor.

Once his armor was off and on the floor, Briar slid her hands up and down his hot chest. Good thing her hands couldn’t feel pain or the hotness may have singed her a bit. She lays a gentle kiss on his mouth plates and smiles down at him. His eyes smile for him, he was happy to be here in bed with her.  
This is their first time, Cayde was trying to match his pace with Briar’s, she’s much slower than him. She’s a nervous nancy and he’s trying his darndest to reassure her that it will all be fine.  
He sits up slowly, moving her butt to sit in between his open legs. His hands reach behind her and grab her sports bra, sliding his hands under the rim before tugging it off her slowly. He discards the bra onto the floor. She has big breasts, all the more fun to play with.

He grabs her boobs, squeezes them and says, “Honk honk!” It elicits a large sigh from her. She knew he would do that.

Her hands slide over his, threading her fingers between his.

“You’re silly.” Briar smiles and closes her eyes.

“It’s what I do best,” Cayde replies as he begins to massage her chest.

She lets out a low moan, she lets her hands slide up his arms before resting on his shoulders. One of his hands pinch a nipple and she jumps, he laughs.

“Got ya.” Cayde laughs.

Briar opens and rolls her eyes. She lets out a sarcastic laugh before gasping loudly as he shoves his face in between her breasts.

“Wh-” Briar stumbles over her words helplessly, but lets Cayde do whatever he so pleases.

He would blow raspberry between her breasts and pretend to be a motorboat, but he lacked lips. He lifted his head up and squishes her breasts some more.

“So squishy.” He says happily.

“Silly…” She whispers as she slowly pushes him back down onto the bed, then she moved downwards.

Her hand graced over his crotch and he whined, it was so easy to make him whine. She hesitated, but leaned down and placed her mouth on his crotch, tonguing and sucking it softly. She closes her eyes and keeps tonguing him through his pants.

“Briar-” Cayde says sharply as he raises his hips into her tonguing.

Her hands unbuckle his pants as she uses her teeth to unzip his pants. She gradually slips his pants off, taking his boots off and undergarments along the way. She felt accomplished, getting his fully undressed before she had even taken off her pants.

“Haha, I win.” Briar huffs in pride.

“Only because I let you.” He teased, his hands resting behind his head.

She noticed that he had already had attached a dick for her today. Exo’s are blessed with the ability to take off genitals willy-nilly. She figured out that he planned for this all day long. Of course, he had. He was the one to suggest to try out sex, so she wasn’t too surprised.   
The cock is made of silicone, although she had secretly wanted it to be cold metal. God, that would feel great.

Suddenly, he had taken dominance, quickly throwing their positions in reverse. She let out a soft ‘oof’ once she hit the bed.

“What are you-” Briar began, but cut herself off as she watched Cayde do the same as what she did to him.

He undid her pants before biting down around the hem of her pants and beginning to pry them off, his hands helping the pants slide off. He undressed her down to her boy shorts, of course, she wore boy shorts. He teethed those off, too.   
All of a sudden, she was naked too. And by god, did she not like it. It would take her a few moments before she would start to feel comfortable.   
She’s nicely trimmed down here, he noticed. His hand smoothed over her mound before sliding a finger between her folds, he’s surprised to see her already so wet. He gently rubbed her clit in slow circles, eliciting soft moans from her. Her legs opened a little wider, allowing him more access. His finger trailed down to her cunt, slowly sinking a finger inside her.

“Ah, Cayde.” She said softly and looked away from him, a hand covering her mouth.

“Briar~.” He said teasingly as he curled his finger within her, sending a sharp pleasure through her body.

Her hips bucked slightly at the pleasure, he repeatedly curled his finger within her and her hips would buck more. He slid in another finger before gently pumping them in and out of her. Her breathing became shallow as he finger fucked her.

“Cayde,” Briar let out a soft moan, “Cayde, fu-” She stopped speaking suddenly, she didn’t have the guts to say it, it’s so embarrassing for her.

“What is it~?” Cayde teased, patiently awaiting her plead.

“Fuck me.” She whispered, he could barely hear it.

“What was that?” He teased some more, he wanted her to speak up.

“Fuck me.” She whispered again.

“You gotta speak up, babe,” Cayde said.

“I said, fuck me.” She suddenly spoke up, he knew how much she hated repeating herself.

“If you insist.” Cayde cooed and got up onto his knees, grabbing Briar by the legs and dragging her but onto his thighs.

He pushed her legs back to the top of her thighs connected with her stomach. He trailed his fingers over her cunt before taking a hold of his dick, he guided his cock to her hole before pushing in slowly. She seethed at the sudden pain. He pushed all the way inside her, pushing into her back walls. She let out a long moan as he did that, her hands gripping at the sheets beneath her.

“God, just-” She choked slightly, “Just fuck me hard.” Well, she certainly wanted to jump into it.

“Are you sure?” Cayde had to make sure, he didn’t want her to be in pain.

“Just do it.” She growled and stared at him with those red, Goblin-like eyes.

That was kinda hot, honestly. Being commanded by her is new and he liked it. But, he naturally had the desire to retaliate against commands. That’s exactly what he did, he retaliated.

“I dunno, I’m kinda comfy here.” Cayde teased, wanting to hear Briar command him.

“Cayde… Fuck me, goddammit.” Briar growled again, he swore that her gaze could tear right into his soul.

“You sure about that, babe?” He asks again, he leans down over her, his arms resting on either side of her head.

She grumbles and begins to ignore him, despite her absolute need to get off.

“Okay, okay, I’m done teasing, I swear.” Cayde laughed as he began to gently rock in and out of her.

“Fuck me hard, please.” She begged suddenly, her hands gripping his shoulders.

“Copy that, ma’am.” He nodded and got into a comfortable position to ram her into the bed.

He started fast and hard, hitting her g-spot over and over. She let out a soft wail as her eyes screwed shut. He drove her mercilessly into the bed, just what she wanted. Her moans never got too high-pitched, though. They remained soft.   
Suddenly she grabbed his head and smashed her lips against his mouth plates, she desperately needed to kiss him. She sloppily kissed him as he fucked her, moaning onto his mouth a few times. God, he wishes he could kiss back, he so desperately wished he could.

He fucked her hard for what felt like forever. It’s all pure bliss, though. Suddenly, her body clenched and she let out one long, loud moan. Then she collapsed, too tired to hold onto him. His pace slowed down dramatically before he exited her. He collapses next to her and breathes deeply. Exo’s never really got exhausted, but god, humans sure did. She’s practically heaving.   
“Hard enough?” Cayde asked, laughing lightly.

“H-hard...enough.” Briar panted.

Cayde went to go cuddle her but she pushed him away.

“Too hot.” She grumbled, she was hot as it is and he’s basically a heater.

So, he settled for holding her hand, which she’s content with.

They laid there together in comfortable silence, holding hands.


	7. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Spider have fun times :^)

Spider lay awake in bed, thinking about how much Snow has developed since he first met them. They went from babbling and crawling to walking and talking. They just needed the right help to achieve those feats. Their English is still rather awkward, but he enjoys helping them. They’re so innocent and sweet, sometimes he felt the need to dirty them. Like right now.

Snow is nuzzled up against him, their back pushing up against his belly. They’re soundly asleep, although they are a very light sleeper. The littlest of things wake them up, even creaking of the floor would awaken them.   
Spider’s long, forked tongue slithered out and licked up Snow’s neck, waking them up. They mewled a little and looked up at him from over their shoulder.

“Hello.” Snow whispered as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

“Hello, my little bumblebee.” Spider coos, he always has some nickname or some other to call Snow.

They stretch and yawn, “What’s wrong?” They turn towards him and try to wrap their arms around him, but ultimately fail.

He chuckles lowly at their attempt, “No problem.” His clawed hand trails up Snow’s pale, pale arm.

“Hmm, okay.” Snow closes their eyes and nuzzles up against Spider’s chest, their hands resting there as well.

He almost sighs, he needs to get off, but Snow is just so...innocent. Normally, he wouldn’t hesitate, but something about their innocence got to him.   
He leans down again, his tongue licking the crook of their neck. They giggle and slap his chest softly.

“What are you doing?” They look up at him with their bright red eyes.

Spider’s hands gently slide down Snow’s flat chest, claws rubbing over their small nipples through their thin nightshirt. They let out a tiny moan.

“Spider…” They mutter as their hands crawl over his own.

He preferred being discrete, he likes to tease and loves getting his way. He pushes his claws gently down on their nipples before rubbing slow circles. They let out shallow breaths as they keep looking up at him, obviously confused, but they also liked it.

“No one has told you about this part of life, I see…” One of Spider’s hands trails down south, tickling Snow’s belly before he reaches between their legs.

Well, sex-wise, they’re female. Their genitalia is sort of similar to his own kinds genitalia. Except there’s this bump between the folds. He rubs the bump in gentle circles. Snow lets out a sudden wail, he stops, wondering if he had hurt them.

“No…” Snow whispers and lies their hand over his, pushing his claw to rub it again.

“You like that, don’t you?” Spider chuckles, his free hand grabbing their chin and craning their head upwards.

“Mhm.” Snow nods and keeps moaning, loving the sensation.

Spider slips his hand into Snow’s shorts, moving past their underwear and in between their folds, rubbing the bump in circles again. Their hands clutch his shoulders and they grit their hips against his hand. He chuckles and rubs even faster, loving watching them lose it. They throw their head back and moan loudly, they’re so sensitive there.   
They pant hard and loud as Spider keeps increasing the speed of the rubbing. Their thighs close tightly around his hand, but one of his lower hands pries open their legs. He rubs them fast and hard, watching their body jolt and shake.

They become overstimulated and practically screaming their moans, he pushes their head into his chest so their screams don’t alert anyone. They grip his shoulders tightly as their toes curl and uncurl over and over. Then, suddenly, he stops. They push away from his chest and look up at him with lazy lust. He loves the look on their face, it’s so cute.

“So cute.” Spider chuckles and he slowly slides a claw into them, they yelp in return.

Slowly and gently, he moves his finger in and out. He earns a few mewls as a reward. They stuff their face into his chest and softly moan into him. His pace picks up a few moments later, he reaches deeper into them than before as he finger fucks them.   
Their hands clutch at his clothes, tugging at them hard. Good thing they aren’t very strong, they would rip his clothes.

His hand grabs their fluffy and curly hair gently, he drags their head away from his chest as he stares down at them.

“I can give you something much bigger. You want that?” Spider asks with a dark tone.

They nod. They want it desperately.

He tugs their shorts and underwear down, leaving the garments around a single ankle. His free hands move his own clothes out of the way. Crotch plates parted and his cocks emerged, he had two-   
Snow can’t handle two. Spider was settling with one for now. He rolled onto his back and drug Snow over him, setting their rear over his cocks. Their legs barely managed to surround his hips. Their hands set down on his belly, gripping his clothes tighter than ever.

“It will be fine.” Spider reassured, running his hand down their face gently.

With care, he nudges them down onto his uppermost cock, they wail in pain. Once fully in, he stops and waits for them to get comfortable. They pant hard as they wiggle around on him, trying to get comfortable. Soon enough, they do get comfortable. They nod towards Spider, he begins with slow and shallow thrusts. Snow pants softly as he does so, their eyes screwed shut.

Once slick enough, Spider thrusts faster and deeper, watching Snow writhe above him. He chuckles and thrusts as deep as he can, Snow’s eyes shoot open and their mouth hangs open, no sound coming from them. Their head drops and they bite their lip as they get fucked fast and deep. They try their best to resist moaning but fails. They stuff their face into Spider’s stomach, muffling their loud moans.

His thrusts become harder, edging Snow towards climax. Spider is pretty close himself, but if he gets his way, they’ll cum before him. And he does get his way. He gives one hard thrust and Snow screams into his belly, they cum hard, their orgasm wracking their body. He keeps thrusting hard, edging himself towards his own orgasm. One last deep push and he empties his cum inside them.

“Spider…” Snow mewls and looks up at him.

“Dear Snow.” Spider runs the back of his claw down their face lovingly.


End file.
